1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of conveyors for urging materials through a processor, more specifically to a conveyor comprising a plurality of augers (also known as screws and as helicoils) enclosed in a housing, especially when such augers are intermeshed to achieve a desired effect upon the processed material given the material's properties.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The inventors perceived that conveyors for processing of viscous feed materials within a housing often suffer from clumping of feed material and adhesion of feed material to the conveyor. The inventors sought to address a need for a helical auger conveyor whose surfaces would not be congested by feed material.